Jōichirō Yukihira
Yukihira Joichiro/Mr.Yukihira (幸平 城一郎 Yukihira Jōichirō) is the father of the main protagonist of Shokugeki No Soma, Yukihira Soma.Once known as Saiba Joichiro (才波城一郎 Saiba Jōichirō) and one of Tootsuki Elite Ten Council Hall of Famer, he was once a freelance chef working to seek more recipes to improvise his cookery skills, even as Erina's family kitchen crew and idol before he opened his own restaurant . Joichiro is also the one whom drive Soma to surpass not only his skill beyond but also Soma's ambitions to become his legacy to his family restaurant , Restaurant Yukihira. Appearance Mr.Yukihira has a long hair as well facial hair, most noticeably his beard. Personality Like his son, Joichiro is laid back yet professional since he found cooking as irreplaceable passion. It is because of his sincerity and mature thinking behind his slack, Mr.Yukihira's opened mind and benevolence would prompt Soma doesn't think of him only as a parental and moral figure, but also as a respected mentor, ultimate rival and even a close friend. Joichiro's desire to improve his cooking forces him to go around the world to gain knowledge of cooking and attempt to take on a new level to improvise his cookery skills and beyond. Despite reputed as the Asura of Cookery for making amazing food that even subdued the , Mr.Yukihira care less about the fame nor wealth as his motivation to cook is too surpass his own cookery. And like Soma, Mr.Yukihira would face many failures in his life and get up on his feet to make it and the only reason that his winning streak against, making the appearance of the dish seemly subtle through his simple dishes yet impressive dish. Plot Backstory Originally known as Saiba Joichiro, Saiba is one of the legendary students who pass the academy test without any difficulties. Along with his former fellow Elite 10 member, fellow Old-School Polar Star Gang member and even rival Doujima Gin, Saiba was one of the Polar Star Hostel champions and contributed the Polar Star Hostel's Golden Era with his countless Shokugeki victories and other achievements, including the previous years of the Tootsuki Autumn Election. And because of his achievements, Polar Star Hostel was financial independent from the academy's own funds despite the affluent resources of the academy and begin to establish it's independent faction in the academy. Some time before his final years, Saiba also welcomed the young Shiomi Jun as the rookie of the Polar Star Gang and intend to introduced some of his food to her, which didn't ended well as most of his tease made Shiomi livid about her role as a training dummy for his cookery skill. Unknown to him, Shiomi yield the grudge against him since her tormented life was wasted because he used her for his own better progression for his cookery. During his final years in the academy, Saiba went separated ways as he travel around Japan and the world to master all kinds of recipe and cookery skills, which left his studies in the academy unfinished. Due to of his wandering habit and his freelance job was swift as wind, none of any of his fellow Hall of Famers, including Doujima himself, heard about him since his sudden disappearance from the public eye in the academy, which left him out of the picture in the Tootsuki history. As the results of his questionable disappearance without graduation, only those who were closed to him considered Saiba as the legend in the academy and remmebered by some. In it also once claimed that Saiba came to visit the Polar Star Hostel occasionally, both reappeared and disappeared into the hostel, after his sudden visit to the Some time afterwards, Saiba was met a fateful encounter with the young Erina, who was 10 years old at her time, and idolized by her as he had humbled Erina's God's Tongue. (It is believed that during his service, he was amazed of her passion about cookery that prompted Mr.Saiba sees her as the material to be chef and began his unbreakable bond with her. For unknown reason however, Saiba resigned his job that left Erina cookery lessons unfinished.) Sometime afterwards, he opened his restaurant around the town (yet his wife, whose believed her name as Yukihira, deceased afterwards). Since the restaurant opening, he changed his surname as Yukihira and trained his son as the greatest chef of all time; considered it as a respectable tribute of his wife in heaven. When Soma is in his 6th Grade, Mr.Yukihira is challenged by his young son into the duel which he has won 488 times against him. These lost however, made Soma even more detemrminated and Mr.Yukihira would used this chance to train In one of Soma's training, Mr.Yukihira was still in his home restaurant and test Soma's progression of his train Mr Yukihira tasted Soma's new dish as delicious yet he still claimed it is not enough for him which made Soma confused over his father critique even though he said it was delicious. He then told the young Soma that customers come to their restaurant to expect their dishes beyond ordinary and should any element missing in even the simplest dish, it would not be enough to satisfied the customer's heart. In one another day on the job which also part of Soma's training, Mr.Yukihira hustled the young Soma to fasten his pace while the number of the customer in the restaurant is growing. Seeing his son's hands and mind are numbed due to his panic and nervousness to handle such pressure, Mr.Yukihira would clapped Soma's both hands hard and told Soma that panic and lack of self-confidence in the kitchen due to unexpected pressure is the chef's main and worst weakness; further told the young Soma that he would use imagination and put the effort straight into the dish in case he is faced the similar trouble (the same method from his teachings would later used by Soma when he trying calm Megumi during the Yukihira-Shinomiya Shokugeki Feud.). Restaurant Honor Defense and Closure In one afternoon of the restaurant, two chefs of the establishment of the father-and-son (his father and Soma himself) are staring each other down as a customer eats rice at the bar in front of them. The loyal customer and Soma's classmate,Kurase Mayumi then stands and motions to one of the bowls declaring it the winner. Seeing that his son is livid about the results, Mr.Yukihira would tell the Soma that his is too green to reach his level that would led Soma vowed to get the better of him next duel. Just as his restaurant reached it's closing time, he was visited by the leader of the group, Minegasaki, reveals herself to be an urban life planner who would like to purchase the shop, but Sōma turns them away. The woman sets down her business card saying that lately it has become hard to manage small businesses, but Sōma protests saying that they take responsibility to serve any customer and that if they couldn't do that then they would close down the shop in a manly way. The next day, Mr.Yukihira saw his son clearing the mess outside restaurant before he announced that his restaurant will be closed for 3 years. While before headed to overseas, Joichiro encourage his son to go further beyond their family restaurant and meet the world by train his cooking skill while he still green. In order to encourage his son to learn more about cookery skills beyond his restaurant recipes, Mr.Yukihira would recommended his son to enhance his skills further in the Tootsuki Culinary Academy, one of the prestige culinary academy in Japan. Soma Life in Totsuki Culinary Academy Since his family restaurant went hiatus and closed for 3 years, Mr. Yukihira decided to cook various dishes around the world, such as European countries like Italy and Spain,eventually employed by New York finest hotel in Manhattan and well praised by the American clients over his delicious cuisine. During one of his journeys, Mr.Yukihira once served a vegetarian dish to the vegetation dish to the monk, which the dish is so delicious that the monk would have to break his meditation to eat more of his food (which he is also one of the guest in the restaurant in New York). While grilling the squid, Mr. Yukihira also made a distance call to Soma to furnish and encouraging him to test his skills and should he almost failed in such prestige school it would be a shame to the Yukihira restaurant's name. Just as Mr.Yukihira is about to give a hint to Soma about the success of the Yukihira Family; Soma would have to meet a girl that will make him want to give all the food he make for her (hinting that girl might be Erina), he was hung up by Soma which he was proud over Soma's undying fire spirit and hope that Soma will make it somehow to surpass him some day, while he went back to work. Return to Japan and (Hiddenly) Visit the Totsuki Culinary Academy Main Article:Tootsuki Autumn Election Arc During the preparation of the Tootsuki Autumn Election, Mr.Yukihira would return to Japan after his various work around the world. Once his return, Mr.Yukihira would take the visit to his former academy, while greet the Polar Star Hostel warden, Daimidou Fumio (who recognized him as the Elite 10 Seat Hall of Famer with his former name, Saiha Jōichirō) with a familiar greeting and he said to her that he has return to the academy once again. Upon his return, Mr.Yukihira would cook the delicacies that he has obtained from his experiences as his help to prepare the dishes for Fumio's Feast of Celebration for the Polar Star Gang's official entry for the upcoming gourmet festival, with his son is among them. As Soma entered the kitchen to see what's cooking, Mr.Yukihira would tend to ask Soma to help out the chores just as always, before he is scold by Soma about his sudden appearance and introduced (his former name). As he would tell Soma that the dinner is ready, Mr.Yukihira's would agitated Soma even more to demand answers from him; which surprising revelation of the father and son relationship had shocked almost everyone around the hostel. Meeting with the new blood Polar Star Gang, Mr.Yukihira would also meet Isshiki Satoshi, current 7th Seat of the Elite 10 Council Member who appeared to be inspired him about his legendary achievements, and begin to shakes hand with him. With the impression has comes around, Mr.Yukihira would begin his. During the feast, Mr.Yukihira would explains his dishes around the world to all the Polar Star Gang, including some of his worst dishes that only the Yukihira Family can endure, much to the Polar Star Gang surprise about their unusual taste upon food is what made them special. Putting that aside, Mr.Yukihira is praised handsomely by Fumio for him, reputed as the Asura of Cookery whose dish, begin to cook something more benevolent. Just as the feast has come to the end, Mr.Yukihira is asked by Soma to sleep over his room, which he kindly refused as he asks Soma if he sleep ion Room 303 before revealed Room 303 was also his former room during his admission; while requested Fumio to prepare the some room other than his son in the hostel.Some time after all the Polar Star Gang return to their respective bedroom, Mr.Yukihira would made a personal request to Fumio to arrange the cookery duel between him and his son and when Fumio would ask if he would go soft on him since Soma is his kin, Mr.Yukihira would tell the Polar Star Maria that even to his son, he would not yield back as he see his son persistence to break his winning streak is enough reason for him to maintain serious whenever The next 5:30 A.M morning, Mr.Yukihira would wake Soma up while summon him to the kitchen with with the speaker. While seeing Soma , Mr.Yukihira would ask Soma about the sharpen knife and just about Soma would answer his question, Mr.Yukihira would skip question while tell Soma briefly about his reason for his visit; to test his progression which giving an unusual smile with an intimidating manner which even shaken Soma straight through his spine. With Soma's shaken for the first time and realized that Mr.Yukihira's legendary status was true, Mr.Yukihira would tell Soma that he will issue the cooking challenge, just like the nostalgia moments while telling that he will test his progression since Soma's 3 month away from home (including his Summer Break from academy). While Soma would smile in confidence and even ask the reason of his return is just to check his progression, Mr.Yukihira would ask Soma in a serious tone that if he. With the time limit as 60 minutes and any resources in the kitchen as the theme of the food, the battle between father and son is officially commenced and just as his son try to answer Megumi's questions about his constant confrontation, Mr.Yukihira interupting h with Soma's Apple Risotto is the first to be finished and impressed all peers With the impression by all three peers (with Megumi reluctantly vote for Mr.Yukihira instead of Soma), Mr.Yukihira is emerged victorious once again and while seemly watching Soma's silence after figured out by Satoshi's statement, Mr.Yukihira would praised about Soma's new founded ideas ideas and claimed the growth within Soma indeed giving a great impression upon him. While he would tell Soma that he learn from Fumio that he is with the chosen for the upcoming Gala of All Festivals, Mr.Yukihira would encourage Soma by telling him that his may have a long way to reach his level, yet he tell Soma not to give up and have to win almost to anyone even if he has lost to him; before begin to start a joke about Soma's 490th lost. Just as Soma would jogged down the losing records, Mr.Yukihira would claimed that he has gone weary about his winning streak while anticipating that Soma would someday or some way to break his streak again. Mr.Yukihira would also proud that their battle has also motivate Sudden Departure As Soma would finally received the theme as curry for the upcoming Tootsuki Autumn Election, Mr.Yukihira would explain to Soma and Megumi that there is someone in the academy knows well about curry and spices, and Shiomi , who was also a former Polar Star Gang members during the Polar Star Hostel Golden Era, would be a perfect candidate for Team Soma for the curry recipe advice. In addition, Mr.Yukihira also said that Shiomi was the youngest among the legends, which she became the professor in the academy, and also his junior who was once under his care; tell Soma further that he will use his former name when Soma and Megumi see her. While seeing the duo going upstairs to change their clothes for Shiomi, Mr.Yukihira would wonder what would Fumio think (which Fumio remain speechless as if something did) while tell her that he will be leaving the hostel today. While asked by the Polar Star Hostel about the leave not before encouraging Soma further, Mr.Yukihira would stated that Soma will be handle the rest of the and telling the warden that his reason for his return is to handle some business. Mr.Yukihira's last seen walk pass Erina's private car and got the Tootsuki Princess's attention which force her driver to stop the car and search for his shadows. Once again however, he disappeared from Erina's eyes like a thin air just as Erina exit the car for him, and his disappearance has left her stood dumbfounded. Cooking Style Just like his son, Mr.Yukihira can cook many different foods in many different styles and founding his own cooking style known as the "Yukihira Style". Mr.Yukihira is also shows an immense capability for cooking and a special adaption with learning from his mistakes and improvising through learning from said mistakes. It is due to his unsuspecting creativity and also infinity resourcefulness, Mr.Yukihira is able to create the same dish with different ways of cooking that would create even the strangest of dishes. ''Shokugeki'' Records Official record Unofficial record Others and non Shokugeki cooking duel There are certain challenge which Mr.Yukihira did not goes into his Shokugeki records, though he remained as the powerhouse of cookery in both in and outside of the Tootsuki grounds, including to his own son. His winning streak against his son however would play a proficient role for Soma to achieved early professionalism, one of the prime reason for Soma to achieve greatnes and unique as his father. (*) Soma's began to challenge Mr.Yukihira since Grade 6 and most of the matches ended with Mr.Yukihira emerged victorious. Trivia *Jōichirō was mention by his son when Satoshi asked about Soma's cooking, seemly convinced Satoshi to think over that Mr.Yukihira's teaching might made Soma to make such simple yet innovative dish. *There is some speculations that Erina's early cookery skills is actually taught by Mr. Yukihira (known as Saiba in his time) prior his service under the Nakiri Household as a head chef; which led Erina idolized him as most of his recipes as one of the few subdued her ''God's Tongue. ''His skill is also Erina's drive to becoming before his retirement as the family head chef. (Like always, Erina is too stubborn to admit such) *Mr.Yukihira is formerly known as Saiba Jouichirou before his graduation and his restaurant business would officially open. It is speculated that due to tragic accident of his deceased wife, Saiba eventually changed his surname as Yukihira and trained Soma in honor of his wife in heaven. And because of his sudden disappearance from the academy that left him unfinished his studies, only peers who is closed to him (Fumio, Doujima and Shiomi) recognized him as the legend in the academy. *It is once said that Mr.Yukihira (under the name Saiba) was once rivaled with current Tootsuki Board of Directors member, Doujima Gin as Doujima had heard about him after bath with his son, Soma. Doujima also confirmed his that his former rival is also one of the Hall of Famers of the Elite Ten Council and his encounter and early acquaintance with Soma would reminded Doujima of his young days and rivalry with Saiha during their admission in the academy. *It is also claimed that because of Mr. Yukihira's words of wisdom, both from his affluent experience as one of the Tootsuki top dogs and his position as the Elite 10 Council Hall of Famer, Soma could managed to cope the difficulties and overcome his weakness, to even withstand his defeat (first loss to Shinomiya is his living proof to his tenacity) and keep moving forward to gain victory. Category:Chef Category:Male Characters Category:Support Characters Category:Yukihira Family